Fire Emblem: Awakening - At the Sage's Hamlet
by Rankin de Merthyr
Summary: The Shepards save the Sage's Hamlet and rescue Owain from attacking bandits. The Village elder rewards them by inviting them to the Sage's village for a celebration and a little something more for the Avatar and Lucina. But the couple noticed the severe lack of EVERYTHING in the hamlet as it just had houses. What could the elder possibly use for a celebration?
1. Saving the village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening. Just this fic idea. Nope. Not even the pic**

* * *

**Sage's Hamlet**

* * *

A/N: Hi there!  
Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find a Robin with red hair with Lucina?  
All I get is default white hair.

This is WAS a one-shot (it's not anymore) and does not coincide with the time line of my other fic which is _**Life after Grima.  
**_Also, Dante = Robin/Avatar in this.

* * *

The Shepards faced the last group of bandits. Three of them had surrounded the lone tactician. Two struck at him with an over head chop of an axe and lance, but he weaved to the axe wielders right and slashed him across his torso with his sword. The man promptly fell, as the second moved to do another attack with his spear, but parried it away. The two exchanged blows. Dante slashed wildly in a semi-circle but his opponent stepped out of his reach, and thrust with his spear. Easily parrying it once more, he slashed downwards but the bandit had raised his spear in a block. The third bandit had circled around Dante and hoped to catch him unaware, but he had tracked his opponent as he leaped with an over head chopped with his sword. Dante weaved to the left and let his two opponents clash against each other as he readied his tome. Quickly taking the opportunity, he threw a **Thoron **at both of them, but the bandit with a blade rolled away, just in time as the lightning bolts struck. It had hit the spear wielder squarely in the chest and a charred body fell limply.

"You should surrender." Dante said, as he measured the last bandit.

"Che, not on your life!" Moving quickly, the bandit moved it to strike. The man bulged with muscles as he steam rolled through but Dante raised his sword and held his ground. Their blades withdrew as the bandit fell into a rage of attacks. Undisciplined, wild, and filled with rage, the bandit slashed faster and faster. Seeing no end in the fury, Dante moved in closer to his opponent as he parried his attacks easily. The bandit slashed in a wide arc, and Dante ducked and saw his opponents opening. The bandit made to kick, but the momentum on his sword made him unbalance and the kick turned sloppy and weak. Dante blocked it easily and ended the bandits life as his sword went through his chest.

Finally getting some relief, he exhaled and sheathed his sword. Checking to make sure he had no injuries, he patted down his tactician robe and straightened it. He got some blood on his right arm, but it was not his. He looked around the tiny village and took in to account of his friends and bandits. He had planned for the Shepards to go in groups of two or three, and was glad to see that it was the case for everyone except him and Lucina. He looked for her, and worry was setting in his heart as a bandit came flying through a window from a nearby house. Lucina followed promptly and checked on her opponent. The bandit landed against a sharp rock. He was dead. She wore her standard blue princess armor and cloak. She didn't seem like she was injured.

Lucina rose and nearly stabbed her fiancé as he spun her into an embrace.

"You idiot!" Lucina pushed Dante away once he put her down. "I nearly stabbed you!"

"But you didn't!" He laughed. "Come one. Let's get back to the others. We're the only one's that got separated from their partner."

She shook her head with a smile. Sheathing her sword, she ran up towards him and held his arm. The Shepards had won against the bandits and rescued Owain as Lyssa gave him a scolding for being reckless in trying to save the village by himself.

An elderly man with a young girl holding his hand approached Dante and Lucina as they neared their group. "Excuse me sir, but are you the leader of this army?"

"Oh, no. I'm just the tactician." Dante replied.

"I see, forgive me for thinking so as you were the one giving orders to your comrades. Still. My name is Igor and I'd like to thank you for saving our lives today." The elder said. "Naoika, thank the nice man and woman for rescuing us."

"Umm... Uhh... Th-Thank you.. so much... f-for... for..." Naoika stammered, blushed, and promptly hid behind the elderly man, causing a hearty laugh from him.

"You have to forgive her. As you can see, she is quite shy."

"it's alright. And you're welcome Naoika." Lucina said and bent down to meet Naoika eye level.

"In any case, I would like to speak with your leader and speak of the manner of your reward." The elder offered.

"I'll tell you now, Chrom won't accept the reward. He'd say 'It's no trouble. You need it more than we do now.'" Dante said, in a poorly mimicked Chrom voice, causing Lucian to giggle.

"That may be the case, but I'd still like to thank him. And I don't think you'll refuse this offer."

"Alright." Dante pointed to their leader's location among the Shepards that surrounded Owain as he gave a tale of his 'sword hand'.

"He's the one with the blue hair over there that has a matching sword like the one the one my fiancé her is carrying."

"Oh? Fiancé? You two haven't wed yet?"

Lucina shook her head. "We just found no time. We march around often, and if not that, we're saving another village from bandits or risen."

"I see... In that case..." Igor raised his hand to his mouth and fell into a mumble of private thoughts.

"Uh... Ummm! G-Grandfather!" Naoika said, as she shook her grandfathers arm, pulling him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Oh! Terribly sorry! It's a bad habit of mine when I'm struck with an idea. In any case, I'll go talk to your leader now. Chrom was it?" Dante and Lucina nodded. "I see, and what did you two say your name was?"

"My name is Dante."

"And mine is Lucina."

"Sister of Chrom?" Igor asked.

"That is- Um well... Uhh..." Lucina said.

"It's complicated." Dante offered.

Igor gave another laugh. "Is that so? Then I bid you good day and a congratulations! Come on Naoika." Igor turned to leave the couple with Naoika following closely. But she promptly turned around and said in a loud voice "Umm..! I think you're really cool Ms. Lucina!" Naoika blushed thoroughly and returned to her grandfather's side, causing a chuckle from Dante.

"Sounds like you have a fan."

Lucina shook her head. "I only did what we had to do."

Causing Dante to shake his head in turn. He gazed around the "village" and took in how much houses there were. Something was bothering him as he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Lucina said, immediately taking notice of his expression and tried following his gaze.

"It's nothing. Or at least it should be, but have you noticed the lack of... Well... The lack of EVERYTHING in this village?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, look around! They just have houses!"

"One would think the requirement of a village would, indeed, be houses Dante." Lucina raised her brow in question to Dante's observation.

"Yes! but it's **JUST **houses!" I mean, no inn's or farms! not even a shop! Nothing! Just houses with big doors!

Lucian thought for a moment and gave the village another glance. She remembered fighting off bandits inside one and remembered the house lacked MOST furniture. "Now that you mention it... That is weird. I didn't see a bed or a room big enough to contain a bed, inside the house awhile ago. No stairs for a second floor just... Stacks of books, papers, and some tables."

"Exactly!"

"Huh... I suppose we could ask Igor about it. Oh, fathers signaling us."

"Let's go. Now I'm wondering what Igor could possibly offer as a reward from this... 'village' of his." the couple walked off. Hoping to get some answers to some very confusing questions. As they approached, the Shepards had gathered around their leader as he stood on top of trunk with Igor besides him. Casting a quick glance to make sure everyone was there. Chrom nodded and addressed them.

"Everyone! Igor here is the village chief and would like to personally thank us for saving his and his other villagers life. Igor has personally come to thank me for a reward which you all know I would have refused point blank. But his offer is... A little bit different. Igor?" Chrom stepped of from his podium/stump, and gave way for Igor.

"Good day everyone. As you already know, I am Igor. Elder to the Sage's Hamlet. And I'd like to thank you, all of you, by inviting you to our village celebration from your rescue of us! Now, me and Naoika here well tell the others of this and we asked that you give us just an hour to prepare. We'll head off to the village entrance and prepare immediately for a feast! I shall speak more of this later, but for now, I'd like you all to just meet me at the outskirts of that forest over there in an hour."Igor pointed south to a not-so-far-off forest. "Thank you once again for your time. And remember! It's a celebration in your honer so clean up!" Igor said with a bow and continued talking with Chrom.

"Alright! We get free food!" Stahl yelled.

"I wonder if they have any sweets..." Gaius said.

"Who cares! So long as it's not Sully's cooking!"

"Vaike!"

The Shepards dissolved into merriment. But Dante and Lucian looked at each other with even more questions for Igor."

"Father? Mother? Is something wrong?" Morgan said as she approached them. She wore her tactician robes, just like her father, and carried a tome with her. She was almost the same age as them thanks to time traveling. When Dante first found her, it had caused Lucina to the extremes of Jealousy as she saw them hugging each other. But as soon as Morgan saw her, she promptly let go of her father and practically flew towards Lucina in an embrace and calling her mother. Chrom and Sumia were not the most thrilled people to hear they're now grandparents.

"Morgan. Give me an observation. What do you see in this village?" Dante inquired.

"What kind of question is that? It's a village. It has houses and..." Morgan trailed off as she looked around. "Umm..." Her face fell into an inquisitive look, Lucina noticed, that was so much like her fathers. Some time ago, she wondered if Morgan inherited anything from her or if she was her child at all! Besides the same colored hair, nothing seemed to resemble her... Until she wielded a sword and struck down risens like a tornado and finding Morgan's mark of the exalt on her left collar bone as they bathed together, then all wondering stopped.

"In any case Morgan, it's probably nothing. Just tell everyone to prepare." Lucian said.

"Okay. I'll see you two later then." Morgan said as she left.

"Should we talk with Chrom?" Dante asked Lucina.

"I doubt he'll tell you anything Dante." said a voice behind them. The couple turned to see Sumia standing behind them. "Igor told me what the celebration will contain and Chrom and I decided to leave it as surprise for everyone." The Queen winked.

"Oh, in that case, I guess we shouldn't worry then."

"Nope. Just fix yourselves up. And Dante. Take care of my daughter." Sumia glared for barley a second and immediately returned to her smile that Dante and Lucina were not sure if it was ever there at all. Either way, it was the scarier than anything Minerva could do.

"Uh- Yes, your majesty!" Dante stammered, unsure how to react.

Sumia just giggled. "Lucina." She said, taking her daughters hand. "I don't want any grand children yet! Morgan is an exception since she time traveled. But she better not come with any siblings! I mean Cynthia hasn't even been born yet!"

"M-Mother!" Lucina blushed.

Sumia giggled and embraced her daughter. "I'm kidding. You can have as many children as you want but it better be _AFTER _the war, okay?" She released her then. "In any case, I should get back to your father now. Have a good day you two." She turned and left the two in confusion.

"What... Was that about?" Dante asked.

"I afraid I don't have the faintest clue... Dante! There's blood on your robe!" Lucina yelled is shock as she took hold of his arm. The one with blood on.

"Huh? Oh. That's not mine." Dante reassured her.

"Still! You better get changed."

"What about you? I'm sure all the fighting left you sweaty. We should change together." He teased.

Lucina blushed as expected but didn't yell a refusal. Instead, she looked down at her feet, and said quietly, but enough for Dante to hear. "O... Okay... We can change... T-T-Together."

Dante grinned. He moved his hand to raise her face with his and kissed her softly. "Come. Let's go change."

Lucina blinked, blushed, and squinted with a reply. "O-Okay." and the two walked back to their tent, hands clasping each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That... Took longer than expected...

And I'm not fully satisfied with the style of writing I used on this. I'll probably come back later to retype it. It just felt different from the way I wrote _**Life after Grima**_(Although, that too is still a work in progress.)

In any case. This will be a two parter or three as we explore Sage's Hamlet. I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out what I'm trying to do as the hints are obvious. In any case, comment and review! That way, I know what's wrong with this new take.

Apologies for it being so short. That's it for now. I'll see if I can type part two later.


	2. Fun at the village

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

* * *

**Sage's Town**

* * *

A/N: Hey Ho!  
Sorry about the previous update. I really just lost my steam when my browser crashed.  
In any case, let me introduce the complete part 2 of Sage's Hamlet! Enjoy!

* * *

Dante and Lucina finished changing, and Dante got to find out how complicated it was for women to wear clothing, making Lucina laugh for a full minute as he tried helping her get dressed.

After finally finishing. Twice. Once when Chrom saw them wear their normal battle outfits and ordered them to dress for a casual day. Second when Dante came out in a quilted brown-red jerkin, cotton hosen, and black boots. Lucina wore a blue bliaunt with gold embeddings, white tights, and dark blue boots. Lucina brought Falchion with her and, on her insistence, Dante brought a spell tome with him and placed it in one of the hidden pockets of his jerkin.

All the other Shepards dresses in a similar fashion that was meant for a casual day, though some wore weapons. Chrom could only shake his head at their paranoia. They made their way to the forest where Igor said they would meet them and he stood with a tall man in a mage's robes that wore spectacle.

"Ah! Just in time! The town has finished tidying up, but I'm afraid the actual celebration will be later- Uh, yes young lady?" Igor said as he noticed Morgan raising her hand.

"Um... I mean no disrespect, but isn't your 'town' technically a hamlet, and lacks any proper housing for celebration?" Morgan asked.

Igor laughed. "Oh yes. The place where you saved me and a handful of us is indeed is a hamlet. It is not the actual town of the Sage's. We like to keep our privacy, but for the first time in quite a while, I've decided to welcome guest into the 'true' Sage's town. John? Please open the gate. Oh! And make it theatric!"

John, the spectacled man, bowed with a smile "As you wish elder." He waved his hands in the air in a complex gesture. The air in front of them started shimmering as magic theatrically dissolved in front of them and showed the true contents of the forest. What seemed like acres of acres of trees gave way to stone streets and homes made in various fashions and architecture that mingled with the nature around it. Houses of all shapes, sizes, and angles came into existence with a colorful mix of people in magician clothes and pointy hats like what Ricken and Miriel often wear appeared to greet the Shepards with a cheer.

"Welcome Shepards!" They shouted merrily as magic danced in the air and rained down like confetti.

Most of the Shepards were dumb struck but a few took the first steps. Namely Stahl, Gaius, Vaike, and Virion. They were dragged to various stalls with all sort of trinkets and clothing and were approached by many women.

Others started joining in while some of the female Shepards gave their male counterparts a scolding for being such skirt chasers.

"Sir Dante, lady Lucina." Igor called for them as they tried to pry their eyes from the sight. "I have something special planned for you two and I've already discussed it with sir Chrom and lady Sumia." He said as he pointed to the two who simply nodded with knowing smiles. _what are they up to? _Dante and Lucina thought. Igor continued "I'd just like to say that try and keep away from places like the pub where you could potentially be knocked out for the night. In any case, please have fun in our humble town!" He bowed, turned, and left.

"What-" Dante and Lucina started but Chrom held up his hand.

"Later. You'll know." Chrom said.

"Don't worry about the details you two! Just go out and have fun!" Sumia said as she left Chrom and pushed the two into the town.

As the couple were somehow forced to enjoy their day in the town, they just wandered around visiting various stalls and entering shops. One shop offered them several type of accessories. The floor was wooden and had shelves of almost every kind of trinket were filling the shop. A child sat at the counter and welcomed them as she busied herself reading a book. Lucina tried most of them and found that they held magical gimmicks such as hair ornaments that change the color of your hair, or eye wear that increases your vision. She grabbed a clip that changed the color of her hair to white and made Dante try it on.  
"You look good with white hair!" She chuckled.

"I'm not ready to look old yet, thanks. And I'm not wearing a clip." Dante said.

The couple browsed through more accessories. Lucina tried a black belt that sported a cat's face for its design. As Lucina wore it, a tail appeared behind her and cat ears sprouted from her head.

"What do you think about this one, nya~?" It apparently affected her speech as well.

"That one's actually pretty cute. We should get that." He said and looked through the accessories that could possibly help him "What's this?"

Dante reached for a pair of large circular glasses and wore it. Lucina laughed.

"What?"

"Hahaha! Your face! Quick! Get mirror! Hahahahaha!"

"Here's one!" The girl at the counter took one out, never looking up from her book.

Dante looked at his reflection. The mirror had given him an overgrown red mustache that covered his mouth and really large nose. "Haha. Very funny." He said flatly as he took them off.

"Oh! Try this one!"

Lucina picked a green pointy hat and placed it on Dante. It turned his hair blond and gave him elves ears. He opened his mouth to speak but no voice came out.

"I guess that's a side effect." Lucina said as she took of the cap. "Excuse me, is there anything that we could possibly buy for him?" She asked the girl.

"Hmm..?" The girl finally looked up and stared at Dante. She apparently found whatever she was looking for, stood, and went to a shelf. "Here. It seems you like to read at night. These glasses help you with that. I have a pair of them too!"

"Oh really? Then I'll take those and we'll get the belt as well."

The two paid for their items and exited the shop. Just a few steps out, Dante finally noticed something odd about the conversation. "Wait. How did she know I read a lot at night?" he asked.

"Takes one to know one." Lucina said matter of factly as if it was the most common thing in the world and practically dragged Dante. "Lets go visit the next shop then!"

"You know, I've never seen you like this..."

"A girl is different when she goes shopping. Do I seem odd?" She said with a worried look.

"No. I'm just not used to it, but I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself."

"Good. Now come on!"

The couple entered another shop that had black pot as it's shop sign. The shops interior was almost similar with the accesory shop, except that this one has a fire place with a boiling pot of red liquid. The shops was lined with all sorts of potions and the aroma smelled of fields of flowers despite the dusty look. Panne and Henry were inside discussing with an old lady who was probably the shop owner.

"Here deare. It's all ready! Now take a sip!" The old lady said as she handed Henry a potion fresh from brewing.

"Hold on a sec. I'm suddenly not so sure about this, hahaha..." Henry said.

"Oh, don't be such a child! Here!" Panne said as she grabbed the potion and made Henry drink it. He coughed for a while and fur suddenly started coming out of him and large ears sprouted from his head. Bunny ears. "See? I knew you would look like a fine tanguel."

"Hahaha, thanks Panne. Hey, Old hag! long does the potion last?" Henry asked the the witch which led to Panne knocking him on the head.

"Perhaps you have a potion that would make him eat his callous tongue wise one?"

"Hohoho! It's quite alright dear! The man just speaks the truth plainly. Better that than a liar I say. And the potion will last until Sunset. I've given you the recipe to do it as well."

"Thank you wise one." Panne said as she bowed slightly as Henry noticed Dante and Lucina.

"Oh, hey Dante! Lucina! Check it out! I'm a tanguel! Hahaha!"

"Come, Henry! We must not waste the day!" Panne said as she yanked him out of the shop.

"Yes, dear~!"

And the couple was left with the old witch.

"Hohoho! Young love! Oh, do I remember the days when I was like that! Now then, what can I do for you two?"

"Oh, nothing specific. We came to browse first." Lucina said.

"In that case, I shall just be over the counter. All the potions have labels on them so do read them before you try the samples. Be careful now!"

The shelves all had labels of them from love potions, instant hair, youth-for-a-day, amnesia potions, and even height potions. Ricken would probably buy the whole shelf of the latter. Lucina and Dante browsed through selection and Lucina always found something mischievous for Dante to try. He never got to see this side of her, the Lucina that enjoyed to do normal (well as normal as a magic village filled with all sorts of impish devices) girly things like shopping. He wished he could see her like this everyday. _After the war. Definitely. We'll spend everyday like this. _He promised quietly.

"Oh! Why don't you try this!" Lucina was under the 'love potion' section and grabbed a suspicious looking vial. The liquid was indigo blue in color and was label as "See True Beauty". She handed the potion to Dante who looked at it with worry written all over his face.

"... I'm not so sure about."

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! Look, it says free samples last only a few seconds here, see!" She pointed to a sign that said just that, but did do nothing to ease Dante's worry. Still, bracing himself, he pulled the cork and drank a sip of the potion.

"Well? Do you see 'true beauty'?"

"Oh, yeah! Definetly! I'm seeing a true beauty right in front of me." Dante said, earning him a punch to his chest by Lucina.

"Flatterer. No, really. Does it work?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any different or see anything different. Not on you. Excuse m-" Dante trailed off as he laid eyes on the old witch. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times just to be sure his vision was correct. The old witch was gone and in her place was a beautiful young lady of the same height with long blond hair that looked like it was glowing, healthy smooth skin, and robust body proportions. He lacked all control on his jaw and it fell open. The young girl laughed at his expression.

"Hohoho! That potion let's you see the a person's 'true beauty'. In my case, I look like my younger self. How do I look youngin? Good enough to eat?" The witch posed, one hand on her hip, as another on her head. But just as she fixed herself, she turned back normal and Dante snapped out of his trance. Only to find a very angry looking Lucina.

"I- It's not my- The potion- It-" He started.

"Ho ho ho! Oh don't be so cross with him dear. If he didn't see anything different with you, then that means he already see's you for your true beauty."

Lucina blinked. Then blushed, but was still slightly angry at Dante. He never looked at her like that.

Dante picked up on that. He placed back the potion and cupped her face so that their eyes meet and kissed her softly. Still cupping her, and gazing at her eyes, he simply said "I'm sorry I stared like that on someone else. But I love you, and nothing and no one can change that."

Lucina shook her head slowly and pushed Dante's hands away but clasps them all the same. "I know. It's not even your fault. But still..."

"Alright, in that case, why don't we try to look for something that'll make me look at you like that. Granny, you got anything like that?"

"No. It's quite alright! We don't have to do that." Lucina said quickly. "Like I said, it's not your fault Dante. I made you drink that potion. But I am glad to know you see me beautifully already." She blushed again, and regained her former happy self. He was glad for that but could not help but think she'll carry the memory for the the rest of the day. At the current moment, nothing could be done so he mentally pushed the task to later. They continued browsing through the shop as Lucina got back to the vibe she had earlier. She got Dante to try a few other potions including a "forget-me-now" potion which led to him to keep drinking the potion as he forgot he drank it before and Lucina just watched him go as she her grin grew wider and wider. They finally gathered potions they wanted and bought the items then bid the witch good bye as they exited the shop.

The two continued their day and met several of the other Shepards enjoying their day along the streets. They saw Noire going berserk as Ricken tried to calm her down as she shouted, with a hint of happiness, "The Blood and thunder demand more of these drink! MORE, DAM YOU!" as they sampled beverages from a stall. Miriel was chatting merrily among the people and Laurent scribbling down notes faster than any Pegasus as Virion bought things that looked interesting, including some books. Henry was still being dragged by Panne. Yarne and Libra was protecting Nah, Nowi, and Tiki from the never ending questions and inquiries from the people. Fredrick and Cherche were evidently on a date and Gerome stayed a mile away from his lovey-dovey parents.

The couple entered another shop. A clothing store this time. And Lucina went nuts as she picked clothes from the flamboyant design and daring clothes. She tried them all as Dante was forced to sit in front of the dressing room and gave his opinion on every dress. Dresses that were heavily rejected had Octopi motiffs, 6 Contrasting colors that made his head spin, a shimmery-bright gamberson that tried to mimic a dragon's scales but instead threatened to reflect the sun's rays and blind people in the vicinity. Lucina called them the 'tasteful and understated'. Through it all, they WERE able to get some clothes.

"Alright. Look, Lucina." Dante started as he tried to maintain eye contact, or at the very least, keep his eyes above her shoulders. "That dress is all lace. Literally. I can see right through it."

"Hmm? What's wrong Dante? It's nothing you haven't already seen." Lucina said teasingly, though a blush was going across her face.

"This is neither the time or the place to... Look. It's going to be really ha- Difficult to walk if you keep wearing that."

Lucina laughed at his predicament but closed the curtains all the same. "Aw. I wanted to buy this though..."

"Oh No! We're buying it. You're just not wearing that in public. Only I'm allowed to see you wear that."

Lucina giggled. She didn't see Dante get possessive often. But she enjoyed it. She changed once more and was on her final outfit. _This one for sure!_

"Are you ready? This is the last one~ Ta da!" Lucina said, blushed, and mentally slapped herself at how embarrassing the "ta da" was. _How does Cynthia manage to keep a straight face with that?!_

Still. Dante's jaw droped. She was wearing a white bikini while a shade of blue was used for the strings and contoured along the edges. Her right bra was plain white, but her left sported a simple blue flower design. Her bottom was the same plain white with blue string, but a blue sarong with white floral designs was tied to her hip and revealed one leg. It was the perfect mix of _sexy_, and _modesty_ while a string ribbon at the center of her bra gave of _cute._

"Oh! Wait. I forgot the hat." Lucina said as turned around and reached for a straw hat on the ground. She realized she just showed Dante her rear in all it's moon-y glory. O_h gods._

Lucina turned quickly. Too quickly. She tripped, but Dante rose to catch her and the straw hat was again on the ground. Lucina was leaning her whole body against Dante now. She looked up to meet his eyes that had worry on them, but his face still flushed from the earlier sight. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his were still wrapped around her waist and they kissed passionately for a long while. They came away breathless but rested on each others forehead. Lucina giggled trough her breathing. "I... I made your jaw drop!" She said happily.

"Yeah... You did." And they kissed again.

They broke away after another long kiss and Dante knelt down to reach for the hat and placed it on her head.

"We're buying it" He said and Lucina turned around to face a mirror. "You look beautiful in it."

"I think... I'll start wearing simple clothes like this from now on..." She said as she went over her bikini. It was indeed simple compared to all the other dresses.

Dante stepped back out as Lucina changed back to her casual wear. Once she was done, and made Dante help her dress again, she pulled back the curtains back. "I got something for you. For both of us actually." She said as she wrapped a blue scarf around Dante's neck. "It'll be autumn soon. I hope we can wear this often." She wrapped a matching red scarf around her and stepped besides Dante to see themselves in the mirror. They looked like an ordinary couple not at war.

"We should go out on more days like this." Dante said as Lucina nodded in agreement.

They paid for the clothes and exited the shop. And went resumed looking around town. They spotted a book store. It looked smaller than the other shops, but it somehow seemed confident in it's little way. They entered, on Dante's suggestion, as he mentally restrained himself from going crazy with all the amount of books that were there. Book cases lined the shop from bottom down, and the shop was at least four times bigger inside than what it appeared outside. _Magic sure is something_. Dante thought as they browsed through the selection. Tomes were organized into a different section of the shop and regular books dominated most of it. Several genres were there and Dante reminded himself that he was not alone.

"Why don't we look for a book for you?" He asked Lucina. "You read stories often right? Like Sumia?"

Lucina nodded. "I enjoyed it for the sole reason that as a child, they often read bed time stories to me. It was the last thing I remembered about them before they... died."

Dante grimaced. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She shook her head. "I'm here now! I get to see my mother and father again, and to top it off, I found a lover! My past may been that of the end of the world, but now that you're here with me... I've never been so happy in my life!"

Dante smiled at her softly. She was strong. Stronger than anyone he knew, in spire of all that's happened to her. "I love you too." He simply said. "And I think I know the genre you'll just love."

The couple continued going through the book store as they checked up on books. Aside from Dante's typical history, or tactics books, they got several stories such as romance novels, or heroes fighting against evil to save a day. Buying some tomes for himself and the rest of the magic users, they excited the shop to Dante's mild disappointment, they didn't get to stay long. But it was well worth the time he got to spend Lucina more. _I can always find time for a book. But the _Here and Now _with Lucina is far, far more precious._

Dante was now carrying the weight of half of his own belongings from the camp, and they were getting heavier with more items as most of it belonged to the princess and her seemingly endless "allowance" as she put it. _But gods, shopping is quite the formidable foe!_

The couple decided to take a break, to Dante's great relief, at a restaurant where they found Stahl, Maribelle, Gaius, and Lyssa eating merrily, but also separately from the other couple. The others acknowledge them but were otherwise preoccupied with their plates and partners to take too much notice of the other party. They ordered their food and was soon served a delicious plate of their own choice of meal. Lucina was suddenly struck with an idea and wanted to try something.

"Dante. Say ah~" She said as she got a small portion of her meal with her fork and brought it to Dante.

Reacting, Dante took the bite as Lucina giggled in delight. "Hey! That's pretty good. How about you try mine as well?" He said as he got a small portion of his meal and fed Lucina as well. She took the bite and giggled even more.

"Hahaha! I never thought being fed would be this enjoyable!"

The two continued their meal in a manner at they ate their own meal, generally, and fed each the other the best bits on their plate. The couple finished and was ordering dessert when they spotted Naoika. Lucina called for her.

"Naoika! Have you had lunch yet? Why don't you join us for dessert?"

"Uh.. Umm! That's alright!. I-I don't want to impose!" She said

"oh don't worry about. It's not a bother." Dante said. "Here, grab a seat with us. We insist."

Naoika settled down and a servant recognized and promptly served her what, apparently, was her favorite cake. It was a strawberry cheesecake. Dante and Lucina ordered their own and got an apple pie and chocolate cake respectively.

"Hey Naoika, how old are you?" Lucina inquired.

"I'm eight." Naoika said without stuttering. Apparently, strawberry cheesecake does that. Or maybe magic was involved. Maybe even time travel. After all, the restaurant had things even Dante never heard of. Dante just brushed off the questions.

"I see. Did you always live here?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad were born here to! And so was grandpa!"

"Is it always this lively here?" Dante asked.

"Mmm... Most of the time I think. Though this is the first time grandpa welcomed people from the outside! Usually, they only got up to the labs."

"I'm guessing you don't really want to leave this place huh?" Lucina this time.

"Nope! I have fun here! And all my friends and family are here too! I mean, they sometimes make fun of me, but I love them!"

"Naokika. I hope you don't mind, but why hide the town? I mean, you got your.. uhh... labs was it? But everything else is here."

"Umm... I don't really get it either but I think some really, really, really, really, old people use to live here and wanted some privacy from other people and kept making their own inventions and stuff. So they made the barrier! Even among the houses! But they always went to their neighbor and showed off their inventions and stuff, so they got rid of the barrier with the houses but kept the one outside the town."

"Oh, is that why there are so many inventions? Because everyone just keeps making things?"

"Yup! Even the kids are expected to! Look! This one's mine!" Naoika said as she brought out what looked like a quill. She made some gestures with it and brought out a paper. She let go of the quill and it stayed put in the air. "I'm trying to make it kinda-sorta write what you say, because my hand gets tired from always writing, so I wanted it to write for me. But all I managed to do right now is make it stand in the air."

"Wow! That's incredible Naoika!" Lucina said.

"Yeah, that's really amazing..." said a new comer. It was Morgan. And jealousy was written all over her face. She grabbed a chair and placed herself in between her parents grabbed their arms. "These are **MY** father and mother. I. Am. Not. Sharing." She pouted. Dante laughed as Lucina tried to hide hers.

"Here, Morgan. try some my cake." Lucina said as she fed Morgan some cake which she joyfully ate.

"Wanna try my pie?" Dante said as she fed Morgan some pie. She ate that too.

Naoika, Lucina, and Dante laughed heartily as Morgan blushed.

"Umm... I'd like to be excused now. I finished my cheesecake... A-and I'll be going to the library now." Naoika stuttered. It really was the cake.

"Library?!" Morgan perked up. "Is it a BIG library?"

"Uhh- Um... Yes! It's the w-whole village's library..."

"Take me with you! I mean, please?" Morgan said confidently then sheepishly.

"Um! um! O-okay."

"Great!" Morgan yelled as she took Naoika by the arm. "Which way is it?"

"T-that way. B-but-"

"Come on! Books are waiting!" Morgan yanked Naoika.

"W-wait! I-I'm not used to people holding my hand! Ah!"

And the couple were left alone once more as they turned to each other at the same time and laughed.

The couple paid for their meals and went back into exploring around the town. They spotted a few more of their comrades around town as they went frolicking about. They saw Gregor getting drunk mid day and Kellam accompanying as the drink somehow made him noticeable to Gregor. Severa was shopping almost as much as Lucina with Brady trying and failing on stopping her spree. Cythia managed to get Gerome on a date as they went sightseeing around the town and, for whatever reason, Cynthia was not talking about heroic entrances, but rather actually talking about everyday things while she clung to Gerome's arm. Inigo was off hitting on some young witches. Kjelle and Owain were browsing through a weapons shop that contained many a magical item. Owain even found a talking sword, which he named Skyrenderer of the Open Clouds and was talking with it merrily as Kjelle threatened him if he even so thought about buying it. Vaike and Sully were taking on a match against a certain "Muscle Magician" and they were allowed to team up against him. Sully apparently said something about doing the duel on one on one... But then was thrown onto a tree with ease. Vaike got angry at that, and entered the ring to fight the giant, overly muscular, and very peculiar mustached man... He was thrown on the same tree Sully was.

Dante and Lucina found themselves infront of what looked like a theater. It had two double doors with large vibrant posters posted around the building. It read: Today's Play "_I want to be your Crow"_. A Play by _Master Vivi_

"A play? In a town full of magic users?" Dante mused as he turned to Lucina. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun! Let's go!" She dragged him inside the building, bought their tickets and sat down. Only to find Lon'qu and Cordelia were down in the front row.

"Hey, is that-"

"Shh! Shh! Shh! I want to see what Lon'qu is like when he's with Cordelia." Dante said as he hushed Lucina

"What?! You want to SPY on them?" Lucina said quietly.

"Well.. Yes. I mean, aren't you curious what Lon'qu would be like with his wife?"

Lucina conceded to that.

"Oh, Lon'qu! You can be so romantic at times." Cordelia said as she rested on her husbands side.

"N-not in so loud a voice! I've told you already, have I not? That I am not a man good with words..."

"Oh, yes, I know. However..." She trailed off and whispered something in his ear.

Lon'qu flinched at whatever Cordelia whispered. He turned to her, blushing like a child. Cordelia giggled and seemed to wait for Lon'qu to say something. He simply nodded and kissed her. As he pulled back, he brought out what seemed like a normal, black, stick. But after he twisted it, it exploded quietly without anyone noticing(Besides Dante and Lucina, who were watching the two. The romance they played out was better than the play), and turned into a bouquet of flower which he gave to Cordelia. She gasped as she took the magic flowers and mouthed a silent thank you. Lon'qu nodded and smiled warmly. Gently placing down the flowers next to her, she tried to communicate something with her hands, but Lon'qu cocked his head, not understanding what she's saying. Cordelia thought for a moment, made it obviously so for him, then decided to "write" something on his chest. Lon'qu was getting the message, but was also getting tickled as he tried to stifle a laugh. Whatever the message was, it trailed off as Cordelia evidently decided to tickle her husband in places he never knew he was ticklish. Before he could let out a sound and disturb the play, he stopped her hands by catching them, and kissed them together, then traced his way along her hand, then her neck, and up to her lips. Cordelia shook her head as they withdrew, and made for another whisper in Lon'qu's ear. He shook his head. She pouted. He sighed and raised his arms in surrender. She hugged him as if to say her thanks, still resting her head against his chest, she then wrote more on his chest. He bent his neck and kissed her head and they withdrew once again. Cordelia bit her lip in thought. Lon'qu waited for her, but she shook her head again. Grabbing his arm, she wrapped it around herself and nestled herself against him and whispered more in his ears. Whatever it was, they stopped with their silent way of showing affection and settled down in their seats, but their hands never let go of each other through the whole play.

Dante and Lucina had watched the entire exchange and decided to leave the two even though they left the play unfinished, they left giddy as they saw what transpired. The two left the theater when the sky had set in a golden afternoon hue nearing it's twilight and headed for less crowded streets. Sunlight mingled down the leaves and danced among the towns windows. A soft wind found it's way to their lonely street and brushed against every hanging thing as it clattered a melody.

"Oh, gods Dante! That was- How did they- I mean- Lon'qu-" Lucian started.

"Is not a man good with words. I know. Calm down." Dante said, though he himself grinned, happy for his friend.

"But they were so romantic about it! I mean, could we..."

"Be like that? No. I doubt it. But." Dante said, as he promptly got in front of Lucina and held out his hand. "We can be something else. Would you do me an honor to dance with me milady?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from? I don't even know how to dance!" Lucina started, unsure of herself.

"It'll be fine! Here. Take my hand here and hold on to me." Dante said as he pulled Lucina in a dance. "Just follow my lead! It's not all that different from finding your position in a battle." he lead the dance into simple steps as they danced down the empty street.

"and spin!"

"WHAT?!" Lucina exclaimed as Dante placed her into a spin. She almost stumbled but she found her balance on Dante's arm.

"You idiot!" Lucina said as they continued taking simple steps into the dance. She was finding the rhythm in her steps, but she was still rather stiff.

"Don't worry so much! No one's here."

"That doesn't make me into an able dancer."

"True. But you're enjoying it." He said simply.

It was true. The steps were simple, but a rhythm went through her body. Soon, the two were picking up the pace in each step and both spun around the empty street. The wind still blew softly and it's clattering started sounding like an orchestra.

"You're getting into it. Now close your eyes."

"But-"

"It'll be fine. I'm right here." Dante said as Lucina closed her eyes. "We're not at streets now. We're back at Ylistol. We're dancing in a ball room filled with people. They're all looking at us, as you dance gracefully on the floor. You can hear other people complimenting how much grace you place in each and every step. The ballroom's chatter dies down, people stop moving, just to watch you and me. But they don't matter because we're dancing together and we like it. We spin around. The music is nearing it's climax now. We don't skip a beat and keep dancing. We look into each other and have big wide smiles on our faces. The song is ending! I spin you once, twice, three times! The spinning stops and you fall into my arms. Open your eyes."

And Lucina opened her eyes. She was no longer at the ball room but was back at the afternoon streets of the Sage's town. Her footing was precarious but she rested on Dante's arms as they wrapped around her. Her own arms apparently found their way around his neck and they were just inches apart. He was breathless. And so was she. She giggled, and kissed him.

"How'd you do that?" She asked as Dante pulled her back.

"I got it from the play." He just shrugged in answer.

She laughed. "No wonder it felt forced."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I still had fun."

"Lucina."

"Mmm?"

"We may not be like Lon'qu and Cordelia, but what we did today. The shopping, the potions, me loosing control of my jaw over your swimsuit." She giggled in memory of them. "Everything. Those came naturally to us."

She pecked him on the lips. "I know."

"Oh!" Dante said in realization.

"What?"

"I left our stuff by a tree before we danced. Wait here!" He ran off to their belongings.

Lucina was alone for a moment. Just a moment. And thought about the day she just had. Those were indeed natural. Even the dance. Not the actual dancing, but Dante's way of trying to make her happy. That's what's natural. _I have to stop being so dam gloomy all the time__._ She found that she had closed her eyes and opened them to see her fiancé with their belongings.

"Hey. So I heard that they're gathering the Shepards for a feast at the town hall."

"Oh. Then we should go there then."

Dante was about to agree, but something caught at the corner of his eye. "Not just yet. You think we got time for just one more shop?"

"Probably. What shop did you have in mind?"

Dante spun her around. It was a jewelry shop.

Lucina gasped. "But Dante! We don't even have a date yet!"

"No. We don't. But let's get married! Tonight! We'll have Libra as our priest and it'll just be us and the Shepards. I know it won't be anything grand but-"

Lucina stopped him with a kiss. "I don't care if it's nothing grand. As long as I'm marrying you, I'll be happy."

Dante smiled at thay and locked hands with her as they entered the shop.

As they opened the door, a chime signaled their entry.  
"Please wait a moment! I'll be right with you." Said a voice from the back.

The jewellery shop was as grand as the goods it sported. The shop itself had a narrow pathway at the center just enough for three people. At both sides, glass cases lined the shop with jewelleries of all sorts ranging from rings, bracelet, necklaces, tiaras and even a lone crown! The jewellery rested on purple silky pillows inside the glass case. The floor was a deep brown wood, the same wood used on the glass cases, while a green carpet ran the length of the shop. It's walls were a contrasting light colored wood with a white ceiling. A chandelier hanged from the top and illuminated the whole room. The counter wqs at the end of the lojg pathway.

A woman emerged from the back rooms. She has silky black hair like Naoika's as well as the bright green eyes. She wore herself with dignity and her clothes were a typical witch clothing, if a little more regal, but she wore no hat.

"Ah~! Outsiders! How nice to see you. Welcome to Kallen's Magical Jewellry. Please! Come closer to the counter I'm Kallen. What can I do for you today?"

"We want a pair of rings." Dante and Lucina said.

"Wedding rings I presume?"

They nodded.

"And do you have any preference to the magical properties?"

"Oh- Uh..." "I- We-" The couple looked at each other then back to Kallen. "We don't." They said in sync.

"I see. Then show your hands. No, no, your other hands. The one's your using to hold hands with." They obeyed as they gave them their hands. Dante his right, and Lucina her left. Kallen studied each hand for a while and seemed to find whatever she was looking for.

"Please wait a moment. I think I have just the rings." Kallen said as she went to retrieve three sets of rings and laid it out infront of them.

"It does not take a genius to know that the lady here is of royal lineage and so let me introduce to you the first set of rings. These are called **Rings of Altruism. **Magical Properties, the wearer loses his sense of 'self' and gains what the other wearer is feeling." The rings were made of gold and sported a large sapphire stones in an intricate design. They were a matching pair.

"Now let me introduce the next set. These are called The **Wyrmkings Rings**. A bit difficult to say. But still." Kellan then winked at Dante. Whatever she was referring too sailed right over his head. "Magical properties, strengthens the wearer's abilities. Straight and simple. Also warns the user if their partner is in danger." The ring was made similarly to the previous rings but instead of sapphires, they sported rubies. A dragons head circled around the one ring a nd it's tail coiled around the other. The two rings made and meant to be one.

"Now the last pair, and most modest looking, but make no mistake, these have more magic infused into them than the other ones. They are simply called **Rings of Remembrance**." The rings were, indeed, simple. They were made of silver and did not have a large gem. Instead, it had a small diamond on each. One in a masculine design, the other feminine. "Magical properties, allows the wearer to bring up past events of both wearer's in crystal clear visage. When one user is using the power, the other ring will resonate to signal the partner. A simple 'thinking of you' if you will."

"Now then, which shall it be?" Kellan asked.

The couple met each other's gaze and silently passed thier decision.

"We'll take the Rings of Remembrance." They both said.

Kallen smiled. As if she already knew of the decision.

"Now then, the matter of its price... Consider it my gift to the newly wed."

" What?!" The couple said, still in sync.

Kallen laughed. "Oh that is so cute! How long can you two stay in sync like that?"

"W-wait! We can't just take it! Surely you don't just give these away to all the other newly weds." Lucina said.

"Peace, princess. And you've already paid me in full. Two priceless lives of my family for two expensive rings. A fair offer don't you think?"

"Two lives? You don't mean..." Dante said.

Kallen nodded. "One life is my daughter, Naoika, and the other my father, Igor." She bowed to the both of them. "Thank you for ensuring their safety."

"W-we didn't do much! Only what anyone would have done." Lucina said.

"Of course." Kallen said simply, placing the matter at an end. "Now... show me your hands once more... Hmm... You'll have to come back tomorrow. I'll have the rings fitted for you then."

"Tomorrow? Is there no way to get it tonight?" Dante asked.

"Oh? Why the rush? Don't tell me you plan on eloping tonight."

The couple blushed as if they were caught cheating on a test.

Kallen laugh loudly. "Hahaha! That is so cute!" She said as she wiped tears in her eyes. "Haha... oh, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow. First thing in the morning. I promise you. So why don't you two go to the feast and rest for now and I shall resize your rings. Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you, lady Kallen." The couple said, as Kallen nodded and took the rings into the back room with her. Dante and Lucina exited the shop as well.

Twilight had finally set o the sky and the streets were starting to be illuminated by lamp post though no one lit them. The couple assume, like everything else in town, that that was magic as well. They headed down the path that would take them to the town hall. They could hear music and merriment getting louder as they continued.

"Hey look! They're finally here!" Stahl announced as he spotted the two. Everyone cheered at their arrival. The Shepards were gathered infront of tge town hall and sat on several tables. Villagers chatting merrily with the band, some drinking along with Gregor or Vaike, as others brought food. Chrom signaled them as he apparently reserved seats for both of them. They sat on the lone table that was positioned and elevated differently from the rest so that everyone could see them along the steps. He was joined by Sumia, Cynthia, Morgan, and what appeared to be Igor's family, except for Kallen which they assumed was still on her way.

"Father, mother! You have to see this quill! Naoika and I made it! Well, I helped on the final stage." Morgan said proudly as she showed off a quill that wrote her words.

"Then we should celebrate Naoika and her assistant Morgan on their success on their first invention!" Dante said loudly and raised his cup as he and Lucina reached their table. Everyone on their table cheered and everyone else saw them cheering and randomly cheered as well. Naoika was utterly red.

Dante sat at the very edge, while Morgan sat between him and Lucina. Cynthia sat next to her sister and her parents. Sumia and Chrom sat next to Igor, Naoika, what they assumed was the father, and an empty seat for Kallen.

Morgan settled herself by talking to her parents on what she did at the library and otherwise. Cynthia with Sumia, and Chrom seemed to discuss something with Igor.

Everyone was in similar fashion. They all ate and talked with friends and family alike. It continued in that matter into the night. Music was suddenly playing and several villagers were seen dancing just outside the area of the tables. Inigo seemed eager to dance and took Olivia and Donnel to dance with him and several of the Shepards went to dancing as well. Morgan stood and took Naoika and entered the dance floor. Cynthia excused herself to sit next to a lonely Gerome, and Sumia and Chrom stood to dance as well.

"Aren't you two dancing?" Sumia asked.  
"Oh, we already have, right Dante?" Lucina replied as Dante chuckled a yes.

Chrom and Sumia looked at each other and shrugged.

Dante sat closer to Lucina and discuss quietly of how they would tell everyone that they wanted to be wed by tomorrow. The two spotted Kallen who finally arrived. They waved at her in greeting. She sat next to her husband and father.

"I hope the both of you enjoyed your day here." Igor asked as he got closer to the couple.

"Oh we did. We have to thank you again for opening your doors for us." Dante said.

"Yes, it was an experience we never truly had, and made even more magical thanks to your village." Lucina continued.

"Good, good. And I do hope you're ready for more."

"Huh?" The couple said.

Igor turned to face the people in front of them and the dancers. He coughed loudly and spoke in an impossibly loud voice. Probably magic again. "Everyone! Your attention please!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Igor.

"For the first time ever, our village has opened its doors to outsiders and we are ever grateful for what they have done and this is why we celebrated! " Igor said as everyone cheered. Once everyone settled, he spoke again. "But let it be known that the Sage's Town look every little reason to celebrate, and celebrate more we shall!"

The lights dimmed everywhere but a spot light fell on Dante and Lucina.

"Uh oh." They both said.

"This fine couple are engaged and have yet to be Wed! Sir Chrom has given us permission to wed them here in our town and my daughter informs me that they have made their choice on the rings! Let's give them the best darn wedding in history!"

The whole town erupted in cheer as everyone rushed up to the all too stunned couple. Men grabbed and lifted Dante and tossed him several times into the air, taking him into one side of the town, while women took hold of Lucina's hands and took her in the opposite direction.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Dante yelled.

"W-wait! Dante!" Lucina called. "Morgan! Don't help them!"

And the two were separated for the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, beside it crashing, I did have fun doing this part. I couldn't believe I crammed so much stuff in one day for them to do! And then there's the wedding! Oh God!

In any case, how'd you like Lon'qu and Cordelia's silent way of showing affection? It was difficult for me to come up with, but by the end of it, I was thoroughly satisfied at what they did. I should do it more often!

This is my longest one yet! Almost reaching 8000 words! Let's see if I can reach that on the next part!

One thing though. I won't be updating this until perhaps 2 weeks from 11/10/2013. Hopefully I'll be done with my thesis by then and somehow come up with a magical wedding! _**Life after Grima **_will update as normal though! See you soon!


End file.
